Hey, Sensei!
by FloweRara
Summary: Boruto menganggap guru di sekolahnya sangat menyebalkan. Galak. Cerewet. Berisik. Hobi menghukum. Dan yang terpenting, penampilan fisiknya sangat mirip dengan ayah yang dibencinya. Gah! Pokoknya ia tidak suka! Benarkah demikian? / AU BorutoIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #3


**...**

 **HEY, SENSEI!**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Boruto menganggap guru kesenian di sekolahnya sangat menyebalkan. Galak. Cerewet. Berisik. Hobi menghukum. Dan yang terpenting, penampilan fisiknya sangat mirip dengan ayah yang dibencinya. Gah! Pokoknya ia tidak suka! Benarkah demikian?

 **warning:  
** _mainstream_. **rush**. garing. **crack pair**. OOC. di- _post_ cuma untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **genre:  
** drama(?) & romance(?)

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#3 [Boruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"UZUMAKI BORUTO!"

Bocah pirang bermata biru cerah yang dipanggil namanya itu berseringai rubah mendengar gelegar panggilan gurunya.

"Yo, _Sensei_ ," sahutnya santai.

Tanggapan Boruto yang terdengar enteng dan terkesan meremehkan ini kontan saja membuat sang _Sensei_ semakin emosi.

"TURUN DARI SANA SEKARANG JUGA! ATAU KUSERET KAU SECARA PAKSA, UZUMAKI!"

Boruto terkekeh senang. Ia melongokkan kepala pirangnya lalu melambaikan tangan sambil memamerkan seringai rubahnya.

"Aku menunggu _Sensei_ di sini- _dattebasa_!"

 _Well_.

Bisa ditebak, gurunya semakin misuh-misuh di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah gila," sindir Mitsuki. Sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Boruto itu mengernyitkan dahi usai mendengar ceritera Boruto yang dihukum gara-gara kabur dari kelas kesenian untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak," kilah Boruto enteng. "Aku tidak gila."

Mitsuki mendengus.

"Kau gila," ujarnya lagi sambil mencibir. Ia membuang napas dan mendengus lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Padahal dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti itu, Yamanaka- _sensei_ malah jadi sepuluh kali lebih berisik dan menyebalkan."

Kali ini Boruto tidak menjawab. Remaja laki-laki itu hanya memamerkan seringai miring ala rubahnya.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino.

Nama guru perempuan yang mengajar kelas kesenian di sekolah Boruto. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru. Sekilas terlihat mirip dengan Boruto—tentu saja minus kumis kucing yang menjadi tanda lahir remaja laki-laki itu.

Sebenarnya Ino- _sensei_ merupakan guru idola yang sangat menyenangkan bagi sebagian besar murid tingkat satu di SMA Konoha. Cantik, ceria, supel, perhatian, dan senang sekali bercerita. Juga pandai melukis, bernyanyi, bermain musik, dan merangkai bunga. Oke, yang ini tidak mengherankan karena dia adalah guru kesenian.

Namun saat pertama kali lihat, langsung saja Boruto merasa amat sangat tidak suka. Baginya, guru itu begitu cerewet, berisik, menyebalkan, dan yang terpenting, penampilan fisik gurunya telah mengingatkan Boruto pada ayah yang dibencinya—oh, bahkan sifat berisik mereka juga sama-sama menyebalkan. (Boruto mungkin lupa jika dirinya tak kalah berisik dari dua manusia _blonde_ tersebut)

Dan menjadi semakin menyebalkan lagi karena gurunya itu hobi memberi hukuman lantaran Boruto membolos kelas kesenian berkali-kali. Boruto memang terkenal bengal di sekolah. Semua guru sudah angkat tangan dengan kenakalannya dan tak ambil pusing jika Boruto membolos kelas mereka.

Terkecuali Yamanaka Ino- _sensei_.

Sang _Sensei_ dengan suara berisiknya akan selalu mencari Boruto ke mana pun untuk menyeretnya masuk kelas. Bahkan seandainya Boruto kabur ke lubang semut sekalipun, Ino- _sensei_ akan tetap mengejarnya.

Boruto tipe keras kepala yang tidak suka menyerah. Namun sang _Sensei_ rupanya jauh lebih keras kepala lagi dan tidak pernah menyerah.

"Kau dan Ayahku sama saja," ketus Boruto saat keenam kalinya ia berhasil diseret dan diceramahi sang _Sensei_ di ruangannya. "Kalian sama-sama berisik, cerewet, dan menyebalkan."

Yamanaka Ino hanya tertawa ringan usai mendengar ucapan tak sopannya barusan, bahkan berujar enteng sambil tersenyum santai, "Terima kasih pujiannya, muridku."

Selanjutnya, guru itu sudah menyeret Boruto ke kelas kesenian dan memaksanya mengerjakan tugas melukis, lalu menyuruhnya membereskan semua bekas peralatan lukis yang ditinggalkan kelas sebelumnya. Boruto tidak bisa kabur ataupun menghindar karena Ino- _sensei_ selalu mengawasinya.

 _Benar-benar menyebalkan—dan sangat kurang kerjaan-_ dattebasa! pikir Boruto.

Ketika pada akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan adegan beres-beres kelas dan bermaksud segera keluar dari sana, tiba-tiba saja telinganya ditarik.

"Ohohoho, apa menurutmu hukumanmu sudah berakhir, Uzumaki?"

Boruto menggeram tertahan saat Ino- _sensei_ memutar telinganya dan lagi-lagi menyeretnya paksa ke kursi. "Tentu saja t-i-d-a-k. Ini masih belum selesai."

Grr.

Sial sekali.

Gurunya ini ternyata hobi menghukum juga seperti ayahnya. Namun Boruto hampir melongo ketika sang guru meletakkan kotak makan di depan mukanya dan berujar memerintah.

"Ha-bis-kan se-ka-rang ju-ga."

Tutup kotak makan itu terbuka.

Boruto baru paham mengapa ini disebut sebagai hukuman. Lebih dari setengah isi kotak makan itu adalah sayuran, alias jenis makanan nomor satu yang paling dibencinya. Diam-diam Boruto bergidik. _Mengerikan_.

Jari Ino- _sensei_ masih menancap di telinga, tapi Boruto masih tidak mau bergerak mengambil sumpit. Namun Ino- _sensei_ dengan enteng menjewer telinganya keras-keras.

Boruto refleks berseru kesakitan dan langsung tak disia-siakan sang _Sensei_ untuk memasukkan sesumpit telur gulung ke mulutnya secara paksa.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melupakan sarapan agar pikiranmu bisa sedikit lebih jernih di sekolah, Boruto- _kun_."

Sekejap, gerakan Boruto yang hendak memuntahkan makanan di mulutnya segera terhenti. Detik itu juga ia menyadari perbedaan yang sangat signifikan pada guru tersebut dibanding dengan ayahnya.

Mungkin ... yah, mungkin, Yamanaka Ino- _sensei_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling memerhatikannya di dunia ini.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika pada akhirnya Boruto menganggap demikian.

Gurunya itu selalu tahu kapan-kapan saja ia membolos kelas. Bahkan bisa menebak kalau ia memang sengaja tidak makan dan membiarkan dirinya kelaparan supaya bisa pingsan dan diangkut ke rumah sakit, jika itu bisa membuat ayahnya peduli padanya.

Tapi Ino- _sensei_ malah memaksanya makan, bahkan kemudian menyuapinya dengan paksa. _Sigh_! Bahkan Mitsuki sahabat dekatnya saja tidak pernah mengingatkannya untuk makan. Apalagi ayahnya yang sejak kematian ibunya selalu sok sibuk di Paris, tidak pernah peduli padanya, dan menelepon setahun dua kali hanya untuk memarahinya.

Boruto murid nakal dan sangat bengal. Itu sudah jelas. Kenakalannya makin menjadi-jadi akhir-akhir ini.

Semua bukannya tanpa sebab. Namun Boruto telah mengubah tujuannya. Jika tadinya ia sengaja berbuat kenakalan untuk menarik perhatian sang ayah yang super sibuk, kini ia malah sengaja berbuat nakal untuk mencari perhatian gurunya yang satu ini.

Jangan salah sangka dulu! Itu semua dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan _Sensei_ -nya dari tangan–tangan keji dan tatapan para lelaki tak bertanggung jawab. (Sekali lagi, Boruto mungkin lupa jika ia juga gemar memerhatikan sang _Sensei_ secara diam-diam)

Hn, lelaki tak bertanggung jawab?

Seperti Inuzuka- _sensei_ misalnya.

Guru olahraga yang dalam setiap kesempatan selalu berusaha mencuri-curi waktu untuk berbicara dengan Ino- _sensei_. Saking seringnya hingga membuat _Sensei_ -nya itu terkadang seperti melupakannya dan jadi kurang memedulikannya lagi.

Ini jelas tidak bisa dibiarkan! Cukup ayahnya saja yang selalu sok sibuk. Tapi tidak dengan gurunya ini- _ttebasa_! Begitulah tekad teguh Boruto yang diikrarkannya sepenuh hati.

Yah, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan hormon remaja laki-laki yang sedang bergejolak dan panas-panasnya?

Ehm.

Meski tampilan luarnya lebih mirip berandalan, siapa bilang preman seperti Boruto Uzumaki tidak punya hati? Preman juga manusia, _bro_! Tak hanya ingin melindungi, menjaga, dan menyelamatkan orang yang ia sayang. Tapi preman juga ingin diperhatikan, ingin dipedulikan, dan juga— _uhuk_ —ingin dicintai.

Yo! Yang setuju, mana suaranyaaah?

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila." Mitsuki masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Dilihat dari mana pun, Mitsuki menganggap sahabatnya ini sudah gila karena sengaja kabur dari kelas kesenian supaya dikejar oleh sang _Sensei_ yang tadinya sedang ngobrol di depan kelas bersama Inuzuka- _sensei_.

"Tidak. Aku sangat normal," balas Boruto keras kepala.

Mitsuki hendak mencemooh kawannya, namun ia tiba-tiba menyipitkan mata. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak dan arah pandangnya kini tertuju pada satu direksi.

"Boruto," ujarnya lagi. "Apa setelah ini, kau masih akan mengaku tidak gila?"

Boruto yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Mitsuki dengan heran. Namun sekejap saja ia mengerti dan tangannya terkepal.

Tampak di depan mereka, sang guru olahraga tengah mendekati guru kesenian mereka dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

"Halo, Yamanaka- _sensei_ yang selalu cantik dan wangi."

"A-ha-ha. Ada apa, Inuzuka- _sensei_?"

"Ehm. Bagaimana kalau kau yang cantik ini diantar pulang olehku? Matahari siang tentu tidak baik untuk kulit indahmu."

 _Sialan!_

Dan Boruto masih mengaku tidak gila ketika ia nekat menerobos dan langsung mendekati guru cantiknya sambil berkata dengan nada final, "Ino- _sensei_! Kau pulang bersamaku saja- _dattebasa_!"

Krik krik. Krik krik.

Boruto, kau memang tidak gila.

Hanya kelewat sinting saja.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thanks for reading~_ T.T


End file.
